


Courtesy

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, lmao idk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... What's a fun thing to do in Winterfell?" Cersei smirked." Set right at the beginning, when Cersei heads up to Winterfell with her then alive husband. Cersei/Catelyn femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why it's for tiffany of course](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=why+it%27s+for+tiffany+of+course), [I don't write fic for anyone else](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+don%27t+write+fic+for+anyone+else).



> So I posted this on tumblr, and I wasn't going to post it on here because it was a prompt fic from Tiffany but it turned out to be longer than I expected and there isn't anywhere near enough femslash on this website.

Cersei smirked as she walked around the small room, glad to be away from the noises of everyone having dinner and glad of the company. The flagon of wine helped.  
"So…" she started, smiling at her host. "What’s something fun to do in Winterfell?"  
"Well the castle is very warm considering it’s location, and the godswood is an interesting place to visit…" she trailed off, a little helpless even in her earnest attempt to respond positively.  
"Is that just a polite way of saying it’s cold and a little bit miserable?" she smiled, surprising the older woman.  
"I find that I have adjusted to the surroundings very well," Catelyn said diplomatically.  
"You should come to King’s Landing soon, it’ll remind you of your younger days, back at Riverrun. It’s certainly hot enough in the Red Keep during the summer," she took a small step forward, almost unconsciously, swirling her wine in her cup.  
"If Ned accepts your husband’s offer as I am sure that he will, then I may find myself there faster than I was expecting to," she smiled politely, clearly thinking that the blonde had only offered out of a sense of obligation, in an effort to maintain civility between the two of them.  
"Maybe while you’re there I could give you the tour, make a desperate attempt to emulate a friendship like that which our husbands maintain," she smirked, moving forward again, stopping just shy of crowding the shorter woman.  
"Oh, erm I would certainly appreciate it," she managed, confused by the blonde woman’s attitude.  
"I’d be glad to show you around," Cersei said, still smirking, taking another sip of her wine.  
"I’m sure someone already has guided you around our humble castle, otherwise I would offer," she said, still confused and feeling increasingly like she was being backed into a corner, as though she were prey.  
"Yes, I’m afraid someone already took care of that little responsibility, I think it was while our husbands were down in the crypt reminiscing," she paused. "Odd how our husbands know each other so well and yet we have spent no time together, in fact I’m not sure we’d even met before this visit."  
"No I don’t think we had, Your Grace."  
"Oh you can drop the Your Grace, call me Cersei."  
"If you’re sure, it would be an honour," Cat said courteously. "You can, of course call me Catelyn," she bobbed her head in acceptance of the honour she had been bestowed with.  
"So, Catelyn…" she drew the syllables out as though she were tasting them, letting them fill her mouth and roll slowly from her tongue. "What are you going to do while our husbands are off gallivanting around the forest?"  
"The same thing I would always do while he is off gallivanting in the forest, as rare an occasion as that is. I will wait for him to come back but in the meantime I will take over looking after and maintaining the castle and it’s lands."  
"Surely you won’t have enough time to do lady appropriate things if you’re maintaining things? What about your crochet?" she laughed, taking another healthy sip of wine.  
"Being up here sequestered in the North often means that no one notices if I put my crochet down occasionally to look after more important things," she smiled wryly for a moment. "I can imagine I would be as frustrated as I often got at Riverrun if I were locked up in King’s Landing with unrelenting swarms of lords and ladies at all times."  
"And Ned let’s you take over, instead of a right-hand man or something?" she questioned.  
"Yes, he trusts me," she said simply. "Not all husbands are quite so ready to offer such allowances though."  
"No, and it seems that my dear husband is a prime example," she stepped closer, using her height to crowd the older woman. "Enough talk of husbands, they are unimportant," she dismissed, well into her personal space now. "How about you, are you glad to have guests here in Winterfell."  
"Of course, we always welcome guests," she managed, looking anywhere but at Cersei’s face. She really was a beautiful woman, just as she had heard from the mouths of many a man that had passed through her halls. Age had not ravaged her looks just yet.  
"Ah, ever the diplomat," she smirked, and somehow seemed to get closer still without touching the shorter woman. "I suppose you got no choice in it, when the king comes to see you one must accept his company. I should suppose that that would be true of the queen as well."  
"I’m sure if the queen were to ask to stay then she would be welcomed with welcome arms, such as we have shown you on this occasion. Have we not satisfied your needs?" she hedged, continuing to avoid looking at the blonde.  
"Hmm I suppose you could say that there’s something that I want that I have yet to receive, and I feel as though you might be the one that has the authority to make such a thing come into my possession," she smirked, leaning closer.  
"Well whatever it is I am sure that I will do what I can to provide it for you."  
"Maybe it’s something that I feel as though I would have to rip forcefully from you, something that you might not be so willing to give up," she slowly reached out to hold Catelyn’s chin softly, surprising the older woman, and then equally as slowly forced it up, making her look in her eyes. "Perhaps will start with something easy, such as you actually meeting my gaze."  
Catelyn looked up at her mutely for a long moment, unable to stop herself from looking down at the taller woman’s lips, and nor could she stop her tongue from flicking out to wet her own in response, a movement that the blonde did not miss. Catelyn blushed, red blooming on her cheeks as though she were a young maid talking to her first suitor and she was suitably ashamed of the entire situation, of the way that she found herself wanting to be caught by this particular brand of predator.  
"Hmm maybe what I was hoping for is not as unobtainable as I once thought," she murmured, wrapping her arm around Catelyn’s waist, though she gave her ample time to pull away.  
"I have no idea to what you’re alluding," she choked out, even as her hands came to rest on the taller woman’s upper arms and she almost found herself arching into the lithe body pressed against her own.  
"I’m sure you don’t," she laughed softly, brushing a stray hair behind Catelyn’s ear. "Would you like to find out?" she murmured against pale lips, not moving, letting her take the initiative.  
The older woman succeeded in resisting for a long, long moment, a moment that felt like an eternity, but when the blonde started to pull away she found herself following, pressing herself forwards and kissing her with fervour that surprised them both.  
When they eventually pulled apart they were flushed, lips red and chests heaving, though they were both smiling, and Cersei couldn’t resist leaning back down to kiss her again briefly, her smile ignited by the look on Catelyn’s face, as though she couldn’t believe that had happened but she was glad it had.  
"You should come back to King’s Landing with me," she said quietly, looking at the shorter woman intensely.  
"I hope I can, I wish to. I’m sure if you request my company Ned cannot deny the wishes of a queen," she laughed as she quoted the blonde.  
"Hmm, I won’t be able to use my powers of persuasion on him though, unfortunately."  
"I’m sure you can think of something," Catelyn said confidently, tiptoeing to kiss the older woman again, and again, and again.


End file.
